


Yes

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Jane says yes.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> This was a request from my soul sister with the prompt "first date." I hope you like it and I hope you'll let me know what you think! It's my first time writing for this fandom, so please be kind!

Dating has never come easily to Jane Sloan. In all of her twenty-six years, she’s dated the wrong people and people she thought were the right people. She’s dated people that her friends picked for her and people that the internet picked. 

But her dream date? She never once considered that she might actually get to date the one person she's fantasized about for over three years, and now?

Never has she been so nervous -- or so hopeful -- about a date going well until Jacqueline Carlyle asked her to dinner. 

She looks at the older woman across from her, distracted by the candlelight glittering off her gold earrings. She’s almost too beautiful to look at; the soft glow of the candle warmly illuminates her features, right down to her blood red Gioconda smile. She watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Jacqueline reaches for her champagne glass, her diamond glinting at her like a wink. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jacqueline asks, tilting her head. She leans in, that smile ever present, ready to listen.

“Well. Ah.” Jane flushes. She toys with the napkin in her lap. “I’ve never been on a date with someone in an open marriage before,” she offers awkwardly, taking up her glass. “Or on a date with a woman. Or on a date with my boss.” 

“Former boss,” Jacqueline reminds with a smirk, leaning back in her chair. “Does it bother you that I’m in an open marriage? Or that I’m a woman, for that matter?” 

“No! No, I’m totally open about being a card-carrying bisexual woman. I’ve just...tended to date men. I guess I hadn’t found the right woman.” 

Jacqueline smiles, casting her eyes away momentarily as her cheeks flush. She looks almost shy, and Jane’s stomach clenches in delicious torment at the sight of her. “Until now, I hope.” 

The younger woman grins. “You could say that.” She bites her lip, knowing Jacqueline is not the type of woman to allow her to evade her questions. “I don’t _think_ the open marriage thing bothers me. This is all new for me.” 

The editor nods. “You asked me once about the secrets of making a marriage work. For Ian and I, this is it. We’re still very much in love and are happy with our marriage, but we both see other people. We don’t really _do_ jealousy. We understand that neither of us are monogamous people, and we support that.” 

“So he also…?”

“Sees other people?” She smiles, resting her hand over Jane’s on the tabletop. “Where do you think he is right now?” 

“Oh. Wow. I have to say, this is all very….modern.” 

The older woman laughs. “Open marriages and polyamory are not for everyone. I have to say, I’m glad we’re talking about this. I would hate to think that you came here under false pretenses.” 

“I don’t feel that way at all! Really. I’m glad to be here.” 

Jacqueline laces their fingers together, her thumb gently stroking Jane’s palm. “I’m glad you said yes.” 

“Me too.” Jane has never been happier about agreeing to something in her life.

Jacqueline raises her glass. “Here’s to saying ‘yes’.”

"I'll drink to that." Jane grins, clinking her glass to Jacqueline’s. “You make it easy to say yes, you know.” 

“Some might say I bully people into saying yes.” 

Jane shrugs. “I suppose some people might look at it that way. For me, you’ve only ever asked things of me that have made me a better writer, and a better person.” 

Jacqueline smirks and squeezes Jane's hand. “Is this date making you a better person, Jane?” 

The younger woman rolls her eyes. “Not what I meant. What I’m trying to say is that...I'm sure it's not a secret that I’ve always had a thing for you. I’ve been waiting to say ‘yes’ to you for a long time.” 

“Is that so?” 

Jane nods. 

“Well, let me ask you this then: would you like to come home with me?” 

Jane’s mouth goes dry. She licks her lips and says, “Yes.” 

\---


End file.
